Tifa's Icy adventure
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: What would happen if Shiva had been freed from the materia? What would happen if Tifa new job was to take care of Shiva till she known how the world worked and how how to start her new life? Just what would happen on Tifa on her new icy adventure along her friends and Shiva who seem to be very close to Tifa in many ways.


I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and this being my first Final Fantasy story I have made.

Tifa was in the middle of cleaning the bar while both Marlene and Denzel were out playing outside. It gave her time to clean the bar before she opened up in few hours only she wished she didn't have to today. She could see Yuffie walking inside the bar causing a smile to grace the older woman's lips.

"I just came here to see if anyone could know what up with this materia because it got bit damaged and acting funny." She stated before showing Tifa the damaged blue materia which was Shiva's materia. It started to get too cold for her to hold and she dropped it only when hit the ground it shattered into pieces causing blue mist to leave it.

Once the mist left they see a woman with light blue skin with cold dark blue eyes wearing only a two piece bikini. Her hair was long blue that seem to go right passed her rear yet they had known who this woman was, it was Shiva.

"So I'm no longer bounded to the materia anymore only I wished you had found more pleasure way of releasing me not by breaking the materia." She moaned while Yuffie just gave a little nervous laugh at that while rubbing the back of her head.

Tifa stared at the other woman finding that she never really noticed how Shiva looked till she was standing in front of her outside of a battle. She could see her breasts were very large and may even be bigger than her own breasts. She had long legs that seem went on for miles along with her semi-dark blue hair.

She had a rounded rear that was showed off a lot by how small the two piece was even her chest was almost popping out. She never could wear something like that because she though Shiva had to be crazy to walk around only wearing something like that. She stopped looking once her eyes had noticed Shiva staring over at her.

"It's been awhile since I last seen you Tifa-chan and for you not summoning me for a very long time that only makes me sad." She huffed over at Tifa for not being summoned by her yet Tifa on the other hand just stared at the woman even more.

"I'm sorry for not summoning you but just what is going on because I though you just lived inside of it forever." She pointed out only to earn a long laugh from Shiva who just seemed to be unable hold it in.

"No if anything we are trapped inside of these materia, we wait to be freed from these only when the time is right." She picked of a piece of the materia only her face turned sad because this same thing had taken her freedom.

"If she's free than maybe we need teach her how to live outside of the materia because it has been years since she was last free?" She asked Tifa who nodded her head because they couldn't just leave her clueless like that.

"That would be good if you could teach me few things." She hummed before walking closer to Tifa who just looked away with hint of a blush showing. She did come up with an idea because Cloud was gone once more this time for long time.

"You can stay in Cloud's room if you want because he'll be gone for a while this time around so you don't need to worry too much." She told her only they could see she was fighting back her sadness that he was once more gone away like always.

"It would be better if you let me share room with you because it would be easier that way you know beside what happen if he walked in one me naked?" That caused Tifa mind to shut down because she would kill Cloud for doing such a thing.

"Yea you're right about that because it would be easier if you shared room with me and beside my bed is big enough for two women." She agreed only blush was still showing on her face causing both woman to stare at her with a grin showing.

"First we need to buy new clothes because she can't walk around like that all the time because it would cause trouble." She quickly changed the topic at hand only Shiva gave a pout, she loved wearing her bikini. She never had to worry about being cold because she was a mistress of ice.

"First I would like to take a long shower if that's ok with you?" Tifa nodded before she slowly took her up the stairs to the bathroom. When she was inside the bathroom she turned around to notice that Shiva was already undressing by taking her top piece off first. Once it was off she could see both her nipples were pieced along with her bellybutton which was a blue gem that fit her perfectly.

She found herself staring at the woman top half before she watched the icy woman slowly take her bottom piece off leaving her fully naked. She couldn't' believe she was letting herself stare like that at another woman only she could tell Shiva didn't even seem to mind at all.

'Thank you again Tifa for everything so far" Shiva giggle before she gave a kiss on Tifa's right cheek before entering the shower. Tifa on the other shook her head before leaving bathroom with a blushing growing even deeper on her face, she just shook her head once more before telling herself she liked Cloud no one else.

Shiva let the water hit against her body, the cold water just caused her to smile. " _I'm free out so many years only what should I be doing I wonder? So many things I can try and somethings I would love to feel."_ Her mind just kept thinking on what she should do next only she just smiled at how nice Tifa was to her.

She was Shiva the cold hearted person to the world only when came to Tifa she wasn't that cold hearted person. Tifa was the one that found her materia and the one that always treated her with kindness and also made her feel warmth in her body, she was the only one she would treat nicely she told herself.

" _He really is a fool to keep leaving her all alone like this. Doesn't he know leaving woman al alone would turn her into an ice hearted woman like how I became one"_ She thought of how much he was a fool to leave a woman all alone like that. She slowly started to clean herself while moving her hands all over her body while semi-playing with herself. It had been long time since she could last do this causing much enjoyment for her.

Tifa walked down to the bar only Yuffie was still sitting here drinking juice because even if she was nineteen Tifa still refused let her drink. Tifa walked over to sit beside her friend only her mind was still confused about what was going on, how was she going to help someone like Shiva?

"I still think this is all crazy but it could just be fun you know?" She asked with a grin showing over at Tifa who just shook her head, she didn't know how this could be fun. At the very least it could keep her mind off him for a while.

"I still don't know how we can help her because we can help her new clothes and give her a place to stay but what does she really want? I mean she isn't human and has been sealed away for so long so what does she want?" Tifa asked wanting to know only Yuffie shrugged her shoulders at her.

"I'll watch the kids while you take her cloth shopping and show her around but at least the city is back to normally and no more sickness going around." Tifa nodded because she was glad the sickness had finally ended even if he still didn't change at all.

Tifa headed back up the chairs but heard a loud noise from the bathroom chasing her to rush over it to see Shiva on the bottom of the shower. "I think I hurt my arm so can you please help me finish washing myself?" She asked only her eyes stared at Tifa's eyes causing her to nod her head yes even if she was unsure of doing it.

Tifa started to take her clothes off starting with her top and bra leaving her topless in front of the ice maiden. When she took rest of her clothes off she moved inside the shower that was big enough for the both of them and started to wash the woman's back slowly. She could see Shiva moving her back against her hands and enjoyed herself.

The water was bit more warm which Tifa realized she had done so because otherwise there been no way she could help her wash in the ice cold water. When she got her back down she noticed the woman turning around so her breasts were right up against her face before she looked once more at her eyes.

"It's my turn to wash you now." She smirk showing that she wasn't hurt at all which meant it was all an act to get her to join her in the shower. Tifa just looked nervous before she felt Shiva's hands moving to her breasts slowly washing them causing a moan to leave her mouth, she moved her hands down her back to her rear grabbing it.

" _She only is washing my body that's all so no need to over reacting. I was one to always summon her because everyone dislikes summoning her._ "Tifa was trying to keep herself calm only when she could feel Shiva wash her too close to her womanhood she stopped her hands causing the ice woman to understand. She moved her hands back to her chest giving them a finally clean before staring at Tifa once more.

"He really is a fool to keep hurting you like this Tifa." She spoke softly while the two of them kept cleaning each other before they both got out only for Shiva to help Tifa dry off. She just looked away while giving a blush before moving to her room in order to change leaving Shiva go once more put on her bikini.

Shiva walked down to the bar with a smile showing before she walked over to Yuffie who was still drinking her juice. "I wonder where Tifa had gone off to because I have been sitting here waiting for her forever." She whined out only to see Shiva behind her which she just smiled over at the icy woman.

"Sorry she was helping wash my body and I was washing her body." That caused Yuffie's mind think of it far dirty than it really was. The blush creeping on her face only showed that she was causing Shiva to let out a long laugh before she sat down next to her.

"Nothing like that happened and you really a pervert little girl do you know that?" Shiva teased the shinobi before looking around the bar with her eyes. She never had been to a bar in her life before yet this was first time she had seen so many bottles of drinks in one single place

"I'm not a little girl or a pervert you big meanie! I'm nineteen years and adult so no more little girl from you." Yuffie pouted only to cause another giggle from Shiva because she found it funny how Yuffie had reacted.

When Tifa finally got down to the bar she could see Shiva teasing the poor girl even more before Yuffie ran over to hide behind Tifa. "You two can go shopping now so she can stop teasing me all the time!" She kept hiding only for Tifa to shake her head at the younger woman.

Tifa was wearing black jeans with a blue tank top that showed off her chest very much only she just walked to the door before Shiva joined her. The two of them left leaving Yuffie to babysit the kids who came walking in just while they left which Tifa was glad to be out of bar for first time in long time.

She spent major of her time taking care of the children and the bar that she barely ever left to do anything she wanted. She had known there were many people she trusted to babysit only that she simply had no reason to even ask them till Shiva had showed up. Shiva like other summons had helped her friends in so many ways that she wanted to repay the favor.

When they got to one of the stores that sold clothes the two walked in only for everyone to stare at Shiva for wearing just that. She didn't know how she was cold only that though her skin was blue because of being so cold which Tifa told them that wasn't the case. Tifa helped her pick few things out before moving to the dressing room area to wait till Shiva done picking clothes out.

When Shiva had finally came over to her she had a grinning face aimed at Tifa before trying on the outfit that she picked out for her. Once she was done trying the normal clothes on her body she had placed them on the chair before pulling Tifa into the dressing room with her. Tifa didn't realize what she was doing only that she didn't understand how this was the Shiva she had known so well because she lack the coldness.

"Shiva why aren't you acting all cold like I'm used to you behaving like? I not saying its bad thing I just confused by why you so friendly like this?" She sat down on the siting area of the room only Shiva just stared at her with soft sad eyes.

"I'm the mistress of ice so everyone always assumes I'm cold hearted because of my powers which caused me to act that way. You on the other hand always showed me kindness when summoning me and always worried if I was ok after each battle you used me in." She just sat down beside Tifa only her eyes still looked sad.

"No one ever tries to understand me because they just think I'm some kind of cold hearten bitch that only cares for myself. I do care about things and I do care about you because you are one that always summoned me and cared about me." She gave Tifa a smile before standing back up to her feet before stripping out of her clothes once more.

"You were just always lonely weren't you and that why you acted like that when we first met you?" Tifa asked only she could understand what it was to feel all alone. She felt that way because of how Cloud always acted around her and how he would just left for so long without a care about how she felt.

"You are right about me feeling lonely and now you are going help me pick out sleep wear so no running away Tifa." She picked up first sleep wear then put on it which was a long silk red baby doll outfit that was see-through causing Tifa to see her harden nipples. The outfit had ended right passed her rear only barely passed it giving a good view of her rear to her when she turned around to show her the back.

"Do you like it Tifa?" She kept her back to her while asking the question before she just turned around with a smirk before turning her back to her once more. She wanted to know how the outfit had looked on her blue skin body.

" _I don't like women but…damn she has one sexy ass."_ Tifa shook her thoughts away because she couldn't believe she even thought that. "It looks very good on you Shiva so you don't need worry about any more for now." Shiva nodded before she took it off and put bikini back on her body much to Tifa luck because she didn't know how much more of Shiva naked body she could take.

She picked up the clothes she wanted to buy and headed to the cashier with Tifa who was glad she was willing to wear clothes beside her bikini. After Tifa paid for the clothes she took one of the three bags in her hand before leaving the store, she wondered where she could show her next before heading home.

"Would you like some ice cream to eat?" Tifa asked only Shiva stared at her because she didn't know what ice cream was only Tifa just wanted hit her own head for asking that. So she just figured better to show her it than ask her if she wanted some.

When they got to the ice cream store she got Shiva a strawberry ice cream while she got herself chocolate before both sat down outside the place to eat. Shiva first stared at it before she did what Tifa did by licking it causing her lick it more. She had found it had taste very good to her mouth before evil idea came to her mind.

"Tifa do you want try this one to?" She asked innocent before her blue eyes just watched Tifa stop to think for a moment.

"Sure I'll try it if you want me to." Tifa nodded before she seen Shiva take one of her strawberry into her mouth and give her a long kiss moving her tongue inside her mouth. Tifa was stunned at what was going on yet she didn't do anything to kiss back or stop it just simply stared at her with a shocked look on her face.


End file.
